


In The Hands Of The Enemy

by VampizaLife



Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blue Lions Ferdinand von Aegir, Canon-Typical Violence, Dorothea is only in here for support, Ferdinand went crazy, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), oh and seteth too but we don’t talk about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampizaLife/pseuds/VampizaLife
Summary: Enbarr was up in flames. The air was suffocating, thick with ash. Civilians laid throughout the streets, motionless. Mothers, children, and innocents trapped under crushed buildings. Screams and shouts can be heard across the city. Enemy forces were pressing into the city, the last promised battle before they won.Ferdinand faced Hubert from his horse. The once feared spymaster, now is crouched on the floor, bleeding heavily, breathing ragged."If it was her majesty's will, then it's mine,"Day 2: pick who dies/kidnapped
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	In The Hands Of The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise, for my descriptions can be very cringy. But I like the idea of Ferdinand going crazy, like something in him snaps and he just ranges, and then finds out he enjoys it. That stuff I like.
> 
> @VampizaLife - Twitter

"Hubert! You don't need to do this!" The desperation in his voice clearly heard across the battlefield. 

Enbarr was up in flames. The air was suffocating, thick with ash. Civilians laid throughout the streets, motionless. Mothers, children, and innocents trapped under crushed buildings. Screams and shouts can be heard across the city. Enemy forces were pressing into the city, the last promised battle before they won. 

Ferdinand faced Hubert from his horse. The once feared spymaster, now is crouched on the floor, bleeding heavily, breathing ragged. 

"If it was her majesty's will, then it's mine,"

"Was it her will for all these civilians to get caught up?! Was it her will for all her soldiers to be forced into the battlefield? Did you want all this Hubert!?" 

The black figure slowly raised to his full height, using all his remaining energy. 

"I did! I drove her to what she was today! I gave her the support she needed to demonstrate to the world what truly rules this state. I helped her regain the confidence from her taken childhood. Don't think I did not want this, I created this!"

The man cackled, his laugh loud enough for his wheeze to be audible. Ferdinand gazed at this man turned monster. Blood dripping from head to toe, from others and his own. His pristine white gloves ripped and stained. His black hair stuck to his forehead, revealing both of his eyes. Pure madness was the only thing able to be seen in the green void. 

A purple glow surrounded Hubert, as if amplifying his state. Hands forming an orb, dense and solidified, stronger than any orb Ferdinand has ever seen the man create before. The dark magic projected out to consume Hubert in smoke. The purple glowed stronger than the flames from the surrounding fires.

Shadows danced about them. Ferdinand's horse bucking about, fearing to escape. Hubert was no longer visible in the smoke covering him, and soon started expanding towards Ferdinand. The horse eventually bucked his rider off, leaving Ferdinand alone to face the smoke alone. 

Hubert's laugh came from all directions. Ferdinand couldn't see anything, the smoke burnt his eyes. Amplified screams and cries joined the manic laugh. No matter where Ferdinand ran, the smoke was never ending. It only became thicker, and stronger. He couldn't breathe.

Figures emerged into the fog. The figures soon formed into recognisable comrades. The only way Ferdinand could escape whatever trap Hubert was conjuring.

"Seteth! Dorothea! Thank Goddess! Please be caref-" 

But more figures were joining them, people Ferdinand didn't recognise. He wanted them to stop, civilians shouldn't be involved in such warfare. He wanted to tell them to run and not approach the smoke, but more and more were coming in surrounding him. The screams getting louder and louder. 

"You couldn't protect me! You let me die!"

Ferdinand whipped round.

"Your job is useless, what good do you do?"

The voice came from behind him.

"Your presence is worthless! You contribute nothing to the war effort!"

That came from above. 

Insults shot from different directions, accommodating to the screams and cries. The laughing stopped, Ferdinand noticed, but that did matter when he was being overwhelmed with these voices. The pain was unbearable. The cavalier dropped his lance in substitute for grabbing his hair. His knees crashed to the floor, nailed wracked his face. The voices only got louder. He couldn't hear his thoughts. The ringing in his ears refused to give way. Tears streaked down the scarred freckled face, his eyes refused to blink.

A tap on his shoulder was what caught Ferdinand's attention. He spun round to see Hubert looking down at him, his suite smirk played into his face. 

"Ferdinand, do you not see my power? Your army is nothing to my abilities! I don't see why you try! Join me. We can both fight for Edelgard's cause. She would have wanted it,"

Hubert was right. The cavalier had nothing compared to the dark mage. His skills failed in all. What use was he to the losing side, he couldn't deal with full armies. He was useless to all. His name would be lost on an engraved grave somewhere on a battlefield. No one would remember what he has done to contribute, and even more so if he lost.

"Will you join me?"

A gloves hand as offered to Ferdinand. Another chance, a new opportunity, an open stance. Open stance? 

With one move, the lance swiped that sinister smirk off Hubert's face. A head rolled along the floor, blood trailing where it rolled. A loud clank signalled the lance falling to the ground. The body once in front of Ferdinand fell down to a limo mass on the ground, as if like jelly. Rich blood oozed out from the neck and onto the floor. The head not too far off, eyes rolled back into the brain, the face relaxed from that smirk that has been every source of irritation since Ferdinand's school days. 

The smoke around then disbanded, dissipating into the air. As the smoke became no more, The air became more clear. Ferdinand took a deep breath for what seemed like the first time in years. His body shuddered from the bliss he felt from such a basic privilege. 

"Ferdinand! Darling! Are you-" 

Dorothea ran to Ferdinand's ragged body, only to produce an audible gasp at the sight she saw.

Ferdinand could only presume what she saw when she arrived. Hubert was dead, beheaded by Ferdinand's lance. The body and head on either side of Ferdinand. His lance clattered to the ground intent of him. It must of been a pretty sight. 

"I killed him. I won. I did it."

It felt euphoric, to be able to say he was the one who killed the master tactition. To finally wipe that smile off the dead man's face, perminantely. He never felt such pleasure in killing someone before. He wanted to feel it again. Ferdinand rose from where he was, eyes wide with glee, his charming smile caressing his face. Dorothea looked at him, fear and disgust washing over her. The smile she has grown to like, she will never be able to see it the same again. This was the Ferdie she knew. 

“Ferdie-“

“I did it!” Flaming hair behind him, he zipped round grabbing the woman, the bloodlust prominent in his eyes. “I need to do it again,”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed <3


End file.
